


Shopping Shenanigans

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: madhouse, never take us shopping, shop til you drop, sortamalicious gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're out of food in the MadHouse!<br/>So, it's time to go to the supermarket. <br/>A normal shopping trip with the Vagabonds?<br/>Yeah, right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Shenanigans

It was a secret mission. One that I was chosen to go on. 

This mission could be the end of me. I could die if I didn't get the right stuff. If I stepped out of line or in the wrong line, I could be in some serious shit. 

And that line...is the 10 items or less line at the supermarket. 

I was chosen by the Mods to go shopping for the MadHouse. I took this job and ran with it. I ran all the way to my room and started making a list. I knew my fellow Vagabonds well, so I kinda had an idea of what to get and how much to get. 

The only problem is, I want to do this alone. Things will be done right if I focus and do this myself. And I know the rowdy Vagabond party will want to tag along, so I have to plan my escape and fast. I tuck the list into my black and green backpack and slowly open the door to the hallway. Leaving my room was easy. Getting down the stairs was hard. And not because of the booby traps Jess always has rigged up and ready to go. But, because the damn stairs creak sometimes. It's about 8 in the morning, and I think/hope I'm the only one up. 

I slowly make my way down the spiral staircase. Each step that creaks makes me want to just run down the stairs and out the door, but I can't do that. It would make the escape too obvious. And the MadMobile was waiting for me! I had to hurry, but be sneaky. I've finally made my way down the stairs and tip-toed towards the front doors. I looked around me. Nobody there. 

_Almost..._

_If I could just reach the doorknob..._

"Hello, there."

I stop instantly, still facing the door. Damn it. It was Ryan. Of course he'd be up. Probably to get his morning coffee, or Diet Coke. I never know what the man drinks in the morning. He's such a mystery. 

"H-Hi, Ryan! Umm...what a nice morning, huh?" 

"Indeed. But, why are you sneaking out of the house? Have you done something I should be aware of, my dear?" 

I shook my head, my hand still shaking over the door knob. "No! Of course not! I was just headed to the supermarket. Y'know, to get a few things for the MadHouse. Just a small shopping trip." 

"I see. And you are going there by yourself?"

_Oh, great. I see where this is going..._ "Uh, yeah. Yeah. I think I'd get the job done a lot faster if I went by myself." 

"Nonsense, Tabitha. You should bring some of your friends along. It'd make the shopping experience much more...enjoyable." I could sense some mischief in his voice. Of course he'd want us to bring chaos everywhere we went. 

"But, Ryan!" I whined. 

"Tabby, dear. I insist that you bring some of your fellow Vagabonds to help you. Come on. Do it for me. Do it for your Mad King." I could feel him put his hand on my shoulder and chuckle evilly in my ear. Of course, this led me to giggle like crazy. 

"Okay, Ryan. Okay. I'll do it." 

"Splendid. Now, turn around and let me give you my shopping list." 

I smile and turn around only to see that I wasn't talking to the Mad King. 

I was talking to Omega. 

Of course. He and his Ryan impersonations. I groan and slap him across the face as he pointed and laughed at me. He's tricked me again!

GOD DAMN IT! 

Omega laughed and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Heeeeyyyyy Vagabonds! We're going shopping! Tabby said we could go!" 

And out ran Cheryl, Lotti, NinjaMonkey Joe, Jo, Kendall and other very excited Vagabonds who were cheering that his trick worked on me. 

I really need to stop falling for that.

\-------------------------------

We all got in the MadMobile and started heading towards the supermarket. With me at the wheel, we'd get there in an orderly fashion. 

"Tabby! Let me drive! Can I drive??" Joe asked, in the backseat, directly behind me. He was kicking my chair and chewing on a banana. Possibly the last one we had in the house. Gotta add "bunch o' bananas" to the list. 

"Joe, for the last time, you are not driving! Now relax back there and stop kicking my seat!" I exclaim, trying to keep my eyes on the road. Cheryl was in the passenger seat, going over the list and adding things that we might need. 

"So, how many packs of Diet Coke do we get?" Cheryl asked me. 

I shrugged. "I don't care. I don't drink the stuff. As long as we get the same amount of Snapple Apple, I'm good." 

Cheryl chuckled. "Best drink ever!"

"Nonsense!" Lotti shouted from the backseat directly behind Cheryl. She was playing Crossy Road on her phone and was trying to beat Layne's score. "Diet Coke is the best. And the sooner you realize it, the better your lives will be." 

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. This was a very interesting car ride. You would think all these Vagabonds couldn't fit in the MadMobile. Well, thanks to Azriella, the MadHouse witch, it looks small on the outside, but amazingly big and comfy on the inside. It only cost each Vagabond 1 bag of chips and some candy. Magic for snacks. Great deal. 

Layne groaned and face palmed as he saw Lotti's score pop up on her phone. "Are you kidding me?! How did you beat that? I was doing so well!" 

Lotti laughed. "Now, you owe me a Diet Coke when we get to the supermarket. And maybe a bag of crisps while we're at it-"

"Oh, no, no, no. None of that. We're only getting the things we need, no excessive junk." I said, trying to be the responsible one here. "I was originally planning on going by myself, but then I got tricked to take you guys with me." 

Omega chuckled in the seat behind Joe's. "I'm clever like that." 

"You're also the most annoying like that."

"Come on, Tabby. You know you love it." He grinned. 

I roll my eyes and chuckle. 

"Oooh! Tabby! Can we stop here?? I'm hungry!" Joe whined, pointing at an upcoming fruit stand, which had lots of bananas on it.

"Are you serious, Joe?! We're headed to the supermarket right now to get bananas. You can't wait 5 more minutes?" I groaned. 

"While we're here, can we also get grapes? People like grapes." Jo added with a giggle. 

"Jo, plz. No memes in the MadMobile." Cheryl smiled. 

I drive past the fruit stand as Joe kicks my seat in slight frustration. He then smirks and uses his tail to turn the radio on. To full blast. And of course the last music to play was rock. RIP my ears. 

"AHHH! DAMN IT, JOE!" I yell, turning the volume down quickly while keeping one hand on the wheel. "We didn't get to the damn place, and you're starting trouble!"

"Are we there yet?" Lotti whines. 

"Now, don't you start!" 

"Hey, Tabby?" Kendall asked, pointing at the seat next to her. I looked in the rear view and couldn't see anyone initially. "Was Jess supposed to come with us?" Jess suddenly sat up in her seat, with her Vagabond shirt and make-up on. 

"Jess! Damn it! I thought we left you at home!" I groaned, while making a turn. 

"I couldn't stay home and miss all the fun. Shame on you for trying to keep me out of it, Tabby. Plus, King has requested some things for me to get and I mustn't disappoint."

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Okay. Can you just be normal? We're going into a public place here! That goes for all of you, pretty much." 

Omega just laughed. "You worry too much, Tabby. We'll be on our best behavior. You'll see. We'll be perfect, little angels..." I could see him give an evil smirk in my rear view mirror. And I've just pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. Let the chaos begin. 

Their "best behavior" is going to be a shopper's worst nightmare. 

\------------------------------

One. Shopping. Cart. 

That's all we were supposed to take. We end up taking 4. Who the hell needs 4 shopping carts?! 

Omega was pushing one and Joe just had to jump inside it. He can't stay still in a car, but can go full "monkey mode" in a shopping cart. Logic, what's that??

"All right, Omega! TO THE BANANAS!!" Joe exclaimed as Omega laughed and pushed the cart full speed to the fruits. This was going soooo well already. 

It looked like the Vagabonds were splitting up to do the shopping. And that would be a good idea, if I knew what the hell they were getting. 

Cheryl, Fallz and I were the only ones left after the others went their own way. (insert song moment here)

I face-palmed. "This is going to end in us getting kicked out, isn't it?" 

Cheryl chuckled. "Well, I don't think so. I'm sure things are going to be just-"

*CRASH!* 

I look over to the soda aisle and see Lotti standing at a 12-pack of Diet Coke cans display and she just had to pick the one from the bottom to put in her shopping cart. This is not how you play Real Man's Jingle. Kendall giggled as she started to not clean up the mess, but to put those cases IN THE CART. And there were about 50 of them. Diet Coke 4 Dayz. 

"....Oops." Lotti shrugged. "At least we got what we came here for. Let's go home."

"We came here for more than that, Lotti." Kendall rolled her eyes. 

"Assistance needed on aisle 5!" a voice was heard saying over the PA system. 

An associate of the store happily walked up to the two as my group started heading over there with our empty cart. Here we go. This is when we get kicked out. 

But, wait. This guy looked sort of familiar. 

"Hello, hello, and how are ya? Welcome to- No. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no! It's YOU guys! What are you doing here?!" It was Milez, with a 'z' from the House Tourz show! Except he was here and wearing a Supermarket Heaven employee shirt. His eyes widened and looked at us in fear. 

"Milez! Hello again! Good to see you. But, uh...why are you here?" Fallz asked as Milez was desperately trying to find a way to avoid helping us. Trust me. I understand completely.

"Oh, gee. I don't know. For some weird reason, my job has decided that I wasn't bringing them the quality entertainment that House Tourz has always promised to deliver. Can you imagine? With my handsome looks and peppy personality, you'd think our ratings would go through the roof! But, alas, network TV didn't approve, and so they have let me go. But, I am not deterred! Not one little bit! For I've found a better way to express my happiness for life! The wonderful world of retail!" Milez gestured as he spun around in his own little paradise. 

"Uh, yeah. Good luck with that. You'll soon learn that retail is nothing to smile about." Cheryl stated. I had to nod with her in agreement. From the memes and stories I've seen on the Internet, retail is hell. But, of course, Milez has to make everything all sunshine and roses. 

"Now, I'm sure that's not true. I mean, you're surrounded by all sorts of delicious things to eat! What's not to love?" Milez asked with the same Disney grin stuck to his face. Lotti just glared at him. 

"Do you sell video games here?"

"Why, I don't believe we do! This _is_ a supermarket, after all. There is a GamerzWorld just a hop, skip and jump away, two doors down from us!" Milez smiled. Lotti dropped the last of the Diet Coke cases in the cart and headed out the door, leaving Kendall to deal with the cart. 

"Good. That's where I'll be if you need me, Tabby. Video games are calling me. I must answer. See ya!" Lotti waved as the motion doors opened for her. She ran outside and to her video game hidey hole. 

"Well, now, that was certainly interesting. Now then, what brings you all here today? And, uh...are you friendly this time?" Milez whimpered. 

"We were friendly before!" Kendall shrugged. 

"Unfortunately, our lovely little house has run out of food. So, we're here to fill our carts and then fill our stomachs." I answered. 

Cheryl chuckled as she looked at Joe eating a banana. "Some starting more than others." 

Milez gasped and ran to him. "Young man! I know you love your potassium, but at least wait to pay the 49-cents before eating it!" 

While the happiest retail worker I've ever seen was distracted, Cheryl, Fallz and I quickly went to another part of the store. The deli was close by, so we took our ticket and waited to be helped. 

_#69_

I groaned loudly as I showed my friends the ticket number. Cheryl started giggling and said, "I bet the MadHouse ghost would love that. You should save that for him!" 

As much as I hated that joke, I had to admit she was right. I tucked the paper into my pocket and kept waiting. I took out my phone and turned the camera app on. 

"Hey, let's take a selfie." I chuckled. Cheryl and Fallz got closer as I held up my phone. I took the picture, but didn't notice that I've gotten photobombed until too late. I turned around and saw Jess, holding a meat cleaver. Of course, all 3 of us scream. 

"GAH! Jess! What the hell?! Why do you have that??" I asked, worried for the safety of these normal people. 

"We're at the deli. They're cutting meat. I want to cut things- er, meat." Jess replied. 

"Put that away! There are employees here to cut the meat for us. We don't need your help for this, thanks." 

"But, I'm such a good helper. Watch." Jess put the cleaver on the counter and flipped over to the other side, startling the workers there. Jess picked up her weapon of choice and smirked.

"I'm relieving you of your duties for today. Think of it as your day off. Go home and enjoy it. There will be lots to clean up tomorrow..." Jess grinned at the scared employees. They just dropped their items and left. And the waiting customers also went far away from this as possible.

Welp. Getting my honey ham slices just got easier. 

\------------------------

After getting our cold cuts for sandwiches (I'm surprised there are things left at this point) we went to the freezer section of the store. I hate this part. It's always so cold! Cheryl got the right idea and went to the bread aisle. We needed lots of bread. I love making sandwiches for a midnight snack. 

"Fallz, can we get the hell out of this area? I didn't bring my sweater!" I whined. 

She just chuckled and led me to the ice-cream area. "Not yet, Tabby. Don't you want your ice-cream?" 

I grumbled. "Fine, whatever. French Vanilla or nothing at all!" 

We put ice cream sandwiches, vanilla (french vanilla for me) and other flavors of ice cream, and ice cream cones in the shopping cart. I also got some TV dinners for those lazy gaming nights. But, we usually just order pizza. Oh, well. 

Just then, we heard a scream. It was Milez. Why am I not surprised? 

I groan and turn to Fallz. "You keep going. I'm gonna see what the problem is. Be right back." I leave the frozen area and head towards the snack aisle. I can see Ninja Monkey in a cart with Omega behind it. And next to them is poor Milez in a cart with Jess behind him. Oh, no. It's a cart race. 

"Get me out, get me out! This isn't safe at all! There are no seatbelts! No helmets! No airbags!" Milez looked around in fear as Jess leaned to him and smirked. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a safe driver. I'll only crash into enough things to give you a headache." 

"Well, that's-"

"And a few broken limbs. But, nothing to worry about. You're fine in my hands..." The way Jess grinned at him, I could tell Milez was silently praying to the Gods that he comes out of this alive. 

I rush up to the main event before it even starts. "Guys! What in the world is this?? You can't do this in a supermarket!"

"Tabby! You're just in time to start the race!" Omega cheered. 

"Start the-? No! I'm not here to start anything!"

Azriella suddenly appeared in the middle of the chaos and giggled. "I'm here! Well, that spelled worked. What did I just get myself into?" The MadHouse witch looked around at her surroundings and wasn't surprised to see what was going on. 

"Hey, Azi! Mind starting a race for us?" Joe asked like this was totally normal. 

"Sure!" she shrugged and disappeared. She suddenly appeared at the end of the aisle, holding a checkered flag. 

I just face-palmed and moved out of the way. There was no stopping this. 

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Azriella waved the flag and off they went. Omega and Jess pushing with all their might as screams of excitement and terror filled the aisle, and most likely the entire store. I could see Joe eating bananas and flinging the skins onto the floor, but Jess was quick and looked at her feet. She gave Milez a push, did a flip over the peels, and landed back behind the cart. Looks like using weapons isn't the only thing she's good at. She could rival a certain Monster Truck.

Ducking and dodging oncoming shoppers and obstacles, this was turning out to be one hell of a race. Azriella got an idea and waved her free hand. Spikes stuck up from the floor! Like, actual spikes to pop tires! How did she do that?! Omega and Jess swiftly avoided them, but ended up crashing into each other! They spun off course and crashed at different ends of the store. Omega and Joe crashed back into the fruits, where Joe picked up more bananas. Milez and Jess crashed by the magazine stand. 

"Tell me when the merry-go-round is over, Mommy. I want to get off. Ha ha..." Milez said in his dazed state. If this were a cartoon, I bet little birdies would be circling around his head. 

Jess took a copy of "Twist" magazine, a magazine that we treasure in the MadHouse, and started fanning him with it. "Hey, dude. You okay?" 

"You spin me right round, baby, right round," Milez sang, still a little out of it from the race.

"And the others call _me_ weird!" Jess shrugged, picked up her cart and continued on with the shopping. 

Fallz, now with her cart filled with ice-cream and frozen goodness rushed towards Azriella and I. She probably heard the crash and knew it was from us. "What happened?? Is everyone okay?"

"And we have a winner!" Azriella congratulated as she waved the checkered flag and used her free hand to cast a spell for confetti to fly around Fallz. The new Vagabond just looked around in confusion. 

"I've won?"

"Yep! The other two racers got knocked out the race. So, congratulations. You've won! Bye now!" Azriella giggled and disappeared. 

Fallz just shrugged. "Gotta put that 24 hr Mario Kart marathon to good use somehow. Hey, Tabby. What's going on?" 

From one of the display chairs that I wasn't supposed to sit on, I sighed. "Just normal MadHouse stuff. Let's just get our food and get out of here."

Omega strolled up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Aw, come on, Tabby! Where's that Vagabond mischief? We know you have it. You can't be serious all the time." 

"Someone has to reel in the mayhem. Might as well be me."

"But, you don't have to! Hey. I have one more thing planned for our little shopping adventure. But, I need your help to pull this off. You loved scaring Milez last time. Wanna do it again?" he smirked at me, knowing my answer. 

Before I could say anything, Milez (now fully recovered from his cart race trauma) ran past me in fear. When doesn't he yell in fear at this point? "Ahhhhh!! Monkey bad! Monkey bad! Stay away from meeeee!!" I looked up to see Joe the Ninja Monkey swinging from the lights at the top of the store, following Milez wherever he ran. 

I started chuckling as this went past. Omega saw this and went in for the kill. 

"See? You liked it! Come on, Tabby. Let us do this and then we can go. And Fallz can help, too! Join the madness, Tabby. You know you want to..." Omega leaned closer and gave a Mad King evil chuckle in my ear. I hate that he knows that I give in whenever I hear Ryan laugh! 

I giggled and pushed him away. "Damn it! Why do I let you do this to me? All right, all right. But, this better be good if I'm breaking out of my shell to do this." 

Jess immediately showed up with a metal baseball bat. "Breaking things?? Where? Where?!" 

Fallz rolled her eyes and laughed. "This is going to be crazy." 

"That does it!" Milez stormed up to us with a banana peel on his head. He slowly took it off and glared at us. "I don't know what it is with you Vagabonds always causing trouble for me, but it ends now! I've tried to keep up this happy demeanor for as long as I possibly could. But, today has been absolute mayhem! Since the last time we've met, I've gotten a shiny new phone. With speed dial. And guess who I'm calling to make sure you never bother me again? The cops! Ha!" Milez patted his pockets and grumbled. "I left my cellphone in my locker again. Man, I had this whole thing planned out, too..." He walked away, possibly rehearsing his second take of reporting us. 

Welp. That did it for me. If happy, smiling Milez could drop his act, then I could drop mine. 

"All right, Omega. Let's get the rest of the Vagabonds together and discuss your plan. I feel like causing some chaos after all." 

\------------------------------

After some more supermarket hijinks, it was finally time for them to pay for the food. The employees who weren't scared off by us scanned each item from our carts and was shocked that we had the money to pay for it all. Again, we had 4 carts full of stuff. Let that sink in, folks. 

Cheryl stood outside the employee waiting room, just as Milez came out with his phone. She grabbed him and gave him a nice smile. "Hey, Milez! Listen, I know we got a little rowdy today. And the others sent me over to get you. They wanted to say they were sorry."

Milez got that Disney smile back on his face and let her lead the way with a pep in his step. "Oh, really now? That's very nice of them! Scaring me out of my uniform isn't nice at all, so I'm glad they've decided to be nice. That's what they're gonna say to me, right?" 

Cheryl chuckled. "Yep. Exactly. And we Vagabonds keep our word." 

They got to the front of the store where the rest of the Vagabonds were. Well, except for Omega. He was off doing other things. And we even got Lotti back for this! It just took some dragging out of the video games store and telling her we'd get her a game before going home. 

Milez cleared his throat. "Well, now. Your friend here told me that you had something to say to me. Well, I'm very, very happy that you've decided to change your trickster ways. Everyone will have such a great shopping experience here at Supermarket Heaven now! I mean, just look at this place! Look at the delicious food and just listen to that happy shopping music. I picked these songs out myself!"

Jo listened to the music that was currently playing. 'Walking on Sunshine.' Yep. Happy songs from the happiest person employed there. "Yeah, I can tell."

Kendall stepped forward and held out her hand for Milez to shake. "We're sorry. We hope you can forgive us for the trouble we've caused in your place of work. Er, twice."

Milez just shrugged it off. "Oh, it's no trouble at all. I need a bit of excitement and near-death experiences in my life! What's life without a little edge to it, huh? Let's shake on it, friends!" 

As he went to shake her hand, everything just stopped. The lights went off, the machines cut off. Even the music came to an abrupt halt. Milez looked around in confusion, and so did the remaining shoppers. What the hell was going on?! 

Hmm....  
Maybe this will explain things. Let the chaos begin.

\-----------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen of Supermarket Heaven, may I have your attention, please?" a pleasant voice (which may/may not be me) could be heard over the PA system. "I would like to give a special shout-out to the Vagabonds in the store. They are super awesome and mustn't be underestimated. Because even the sweetest Vagabond...can have a sinister side." I smirked from the control room. 

Milez started shaking with fear. "T-Tabitha?! Where are you?? How could you do this to me??" 

Joe started singing, "How could this happen to meeeee?" until Cheryl hit him on the back of the head. 

The normal shoppers of the store started getting a little nervous themselves and started moving around, possibly trying to find an exit to get out of. That's fine. They could leave. It's Milez we wanted, after all. 

I gave my own sinister chuckle. "Now, don't you worry, Milez. You're going to be just fine. I'm not going to hurt you. But, you see. This is clearly our store now. And things in your store have to change to suit our chaotic needs a bit more. And there's someone here, whom you may recognize, that'll further explain these changes. I think you know exactly who this is."

Milez' eyes widened. He knew. "No! No!! Oh, please not him! Oh, not him!" 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Milezzzz again. How very nice to talk to you once more. Might I be the first to welcome you to Supermarket Hell!" a loud maniacal laugh filled the store, which made me giggle. And I was still near the PA microphone. Whoops. 

The voice, was of course, Omega using his Mad King voice. He was sitting next to me in the room and rolled his eyes at me. He covered the mic with his hands and whispered. "Damn it, Tabby! Giggle away from the mic. You're killing the mood!" 

I chuckle and roll my eyes at him. "Calm down. I'm good. It's not my fault your voice is so damn close to his!" I whisper back. "Keep going!" 

Omega cleared his throat and continued to speak in his best Ryan voice. "Hello, my dear Vagabonds. I see you've brought Milez here to me. I am impressed."

"All hail the Mad King!" Lotti cheered and the rest of the Vagabonds followed suit. Can we please not make Omega actually feel like the guy? I think he might try to steal the crown next with all the false praise going on. 

"M-Mad King?! Not again! Oh, not again! What do you want with me??" Milez asked, afraid for the answer. 

"Oh, nothing much. Just to make this place more suited for my Vagabonds to shop in. I was thinking the name could be the first to go. Supermarket Hell sounds better, don't you think?" 

"I love the name, Mad King. Let's change it right now!" I suggest as Azriella appeared in front of Milez, holding her enchanted weapon. 

"All righty. Let's bring this place to hell!" she cackled as she muttered an incantation and everything that said 'Supermarket Heaven' on it, quickly changed to 'Supermarket Hell.' The font was in cursive and the logo had the devil horns and cracked crown on the top. She has really outdone herself. Well, it did cost me a party bag of Cheetos Puffs. At least I could get more here. 

Milez screamed in horror as the shopping atmosphere of his beloved happy job changed within seconds. Jess was standing over by the newly placed butcher station with a gleam in her eyes and a decorated meat cleaver in her hand. 

"Much better~" she purred as she sharpened her weapon. "Thank you, Mad King!" 

"Put it back! You put my store back right now! I don't like this, I don't like this..." Milez whimpered. But, we weren't done yet. Omega continued the plan. 

"And now for the music. I can't have my Vagabonds shopping to that happy nonsense all day. No! We're doing things my way now, and I say we're changing the music to something more...rebellious." 

"I have just the thing." Azriella flew up to one of the speakers and snapped her fingers. 'We're Not Gonna Take It,' by Twisted Sister started blasting in the store. I could see the Vagabonds nodding their heads to the rockin' beat and dancing along. Milez, however, was more shocked than ever. 

"What is this music?! It hurts my ears! This doesn't sound happy and carefree at all! It's loud and not fit for a casual shopping environment!" 

"Well, this isn't a casual store anymore, now is it?" I ask him over the PA system. 

"And now, Mr Milezzzzz....It's time for my last change to this store. And that is to not have you in it. You're fired. Vagabonds, see this overly happy gentleman to the doors." 'Mad King' Omega commanded to the others. Of course, they had a blast crowding around him and practically chasing him out of the store. Milez screamed and ran far, far away from them all. Omega and I gave each a high-five for a job well done. 

Azriella took a group picture with everyone before changing everything back to normal. We had to show this to Ryan when we got home! We took our purchased items, loaded up the MadMobile and I started to drive us back home. We couldn't stop talking about the amazing prank we've pulled on Milez and if it was better than the first time we've met. 

"I'm gonna miss him." Cheryl said. 

"You think we'll ever see him again?" Jo asked. 

"You never know. The Vagabonds have a target now. And we probably will run into him again." I shrugged. 

Lotti started to laugh. "What if we ran into him again, but we were at the library?" 

We all laughed and wondered what we could do to scare him again. Omega was right. It's fun to let loose and be a little bit naughty! 

But, I think it's safe to say we are not going to be allowed back into Supermarket Heaven anytime soon. Oh, well. There are other supermarkets out there. 

I just hope they're ready for the Vagabonds!


End file.
